


鳞片

by TokyoIsHot (sj503841764)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sj503841764/pseuds/TokyoIsHot
Summary: 就像一场午夜奔逃，没有目的，也无法停留。投入热潮之前，月岛转头看到，窗外树影，在雨中摇曳。——BGM：Walkway Blues - M83和《失意玫瑰》同一时间线背景。
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 9





	鳞片

高二的暑假还剩一星期就要结束时，月岛萤接到了意外的电话。

手机铃声响起时，月岛正坐在家中的沙发上看电视上的纪录片。正午刚过，日光正凶猛地在窗户外的院落里扎根，投下了深色的阴影。家里只有电视发出的幽幽虫鸣和空调的低声嗡咛。

孤独、凉爽、惬意，在这种情形下，萤才会感觉到无比平静。

荧幕上的纪录片是描绘自然的。画面有在阳光下越过大海的鲸群、山林中破种而出的草芽、荒草中合作捕猎的鬣狗。月岛向来喜欢自然科学，每当他看着那些关于生物迁徙、地质变迁的讲述，星球如何诞生而恐龙又如何灭亡，这些伟大的事物让他一度忘记自己人类的身体，忘记他是父母的孩子、哥哥的弟弟，意识直飞入地平线之巅——

就在他看得如此入迷、几乎要忘记一切的时候，简洁单调的铃声再一次打断了一切。

手机震动着从茶几上跳起来，他回过神，不太高兴地拿起手机。上面写着“木兔光太郎”。

来电屏保是一张木兔的照片。屏幕上的木兔正对他露出灿烂的笑容，单手握着拳指天，愚蠢又得意洋洋。月岛不高兴，因为每次他看到这张屏保，都会想起他是怎么被木兔强迫把这张照片换成木兔的来电屏保的——过程还包括了黑尾的火上浇油。如果要给月岛最讨厌的事排个前三，那肯定包括“听从别人的命令做某事”。

“要多多联络哦，阿月！”那时他是这么说的。

月岛想，挂断算了。

他们有很长时间没有联络过了。春高是他们最后一次见面，三年生毕业时是他们最后一次互相发信息，而推特上时不时的互相点赞——月岛想那应该不算什么联络。那位学长在月岛的认知中基本就同等于“麻烦”，现在突然莫名其妙打电话过来应该没什么好事。

他关掉了手机铃声——那张脸依旧顽强地亮着，和本人一样烦人。接着又把注意力转移到了电视机上。现在纪录片正演到夜枭捕猎田鼠的段落。一只毛色灰白的枭正在树梢机警地审视，看着从洞里探头出来的田鼠，月光将它照亮——对于夜行生物来说，现在宛如白昼。接着它张开了宽大的双翼，悄无声息地穿越树隙滑行而下；田鼠意识到危险的时候已经太晚了。

那枭在电光火石之间就捕捉到了逃窜不及的田鼠，动作优雅，毫不拖泥带水。捕猎成功后，那枭回到了树枝间，探头探脑地等着享受它利爪间的食物了。

然后木兔的电话又打过来了。月岛低下头，一模一样的笑脸在屏幕上闪个不停，表情透露出一股傻乎乎的动漫主角的气势，似乎月岛不接起电话他就会百折不挠地继续打下去。月岛感到一阵头大，咂着舌最终还是点下了屏幕上的“接通”。他决心用几句话打发完木兔，然后继续回到自己的世界。

“喂喂，阿月，你接电话好慢啊！你现在在哪儿？”木兔活力洋溢的声音从听筒里冲了出来，周围的环境十分嘈杂，似乎正在闹市之中。

“……我在家，木兔前辈。有什么事情吗？”月岛已经懒得装成热情洋溢的后辈了。他的声线冷淡得要死，仿佛炎炎夏日中的一块冰。然而电话那头的木兔丝毫没有被他的冷淡打击到，反而更加情绪高涨。

“在家啊！太好了！我还一直担心你暑假出门旅游了呢！那个啊，阿月，从仙台站到你家，应该怎么走啊？”

“哈？”

“我现在刚坐新干线到达仙台站呢，唔啊，真是完全陌生的环境啊。唔唔，我看看城轨啊，陆羽冬线、东北本线……这都是什么和什么啊？不行啊，完全看不懂。阿月的家在哪里啊？”

“什么意思？你现在在仙台？一个人吗？？”

“是啊，我一个人。”木兔的语气非常理所当然。

“你怎么……你为什么会在仙台？？”

“我就是在仙台嘛！Hey hey hey！阿月不要走神啦，给我说说路线嘛！”

“不是……没有其他人接你吗？啧，你有联系旅行社之类的吗？”

“所以说，我不是正在问你嘛！”

月岛捂住了手机话筒，对着天花板缓缓吐出一口气。‘要冷静’，他想，不能像平时一样口出恶言，毕竟对方是学长。“突然毫无预兆地坐新干线过来你是白痴吗”被他恶狠狠地咽回了肚子里。他现在唯一想到的事是立刻挂了电话让木兔在仙台站自生自灭，或者给日向之类的打个电话让他来处理这种状况。反正日向是怪人，就让乌鸦怪人和猫头鹰怪人互相伤害去吧，他恕不奉陪。

然而他从推特上看到日向这几天和全家一起去冲绳旅游了。

啧。

“喂喂？阿月？喂喂？你还在吗？不要挂电话啊！”木兔在电话那边喊着，精神十足，过度聒噪。

“……我还在呢。”

“说实话我也没想到自己会在这里呢，昨天一时兴起订了票，今天上了新干线，然后就刷——地一下到了宫城呢！日本交通真是了不起啊！”

“你就没想过一点点，到这里之后要怎么办吗？”

“月啊。”电话那头木兔的语气突然变得语重心长：“所谓的旅行啊，就是靠着气势，走到哪算哪啊。”

“那木兔前辈就好好享受走哪算哪的旅行吧，祝你一路顺风哦。我挂了。”

“等等等等！不要那么冷酷无情嘛月！救命啊，我完全不熟这里啊！拜托了嘛月月，至少告诉我该去什么地方嘛！”

“你就不能自己用用谷歌地图吗？木兔前辈已经高中毕业了吧，那就请作为一个成年人自己负起责任来。”

“求你了嘛月！”

……

然而月岛对木兔的胡搅蛮缠还是没多少抵抗力。虽然恶劣，他还没恶劣到直接挂断别人电话的地步；虽然冷漠，也没冷漠到任对方自生自灭的程度。木兔出了仙台站能不能活下来都是个问题。

月岛打算亲自跑去仙台站接他。他没有告诉木兔自己家的地址，一方面以木兔的智商能不能找得到这儿是个很大的问题。另一方面，他并不想收留木兔在自己家过夜——不熟的学长跑到自己家，这算什么啊。他关了电视、穿好了衣服，便对着空空荡荡的家里说了一句“我出门了”。外面的天气晴朗得要命，月岛擦了把被晒得滚烫的额头上泌出的汗水；滚烫明亮的阳光让他无端想起某个大热天还跑去冲绳的、名字里带“日”的人，也让他无端想起来白痴一样等在宫城站的、某个名字里带“光”的人。

每个人都让人火大到不行。

今天晚上安排木兔在天桥底下住宿吧。

上了公车后，月岛的心情才因为充足的冷气变好了一点。还有一个半小时的车程，月岛戴上耳机，闭上眼睛。

他所知的木兔光太郎，是上届春高的大明星。他们乌野在四强战时折戟，而枭谷的比赛一直进行了下去，直到——春高总决赛。月岛还记得，最后一场比赛结束时，全场啦啦队一起大喊着：“木兔木兔！盖世英雄！木兔木兔！横空出世！”木兔和其枭谷队员是那届春高在球场上站的最久的人们。春高结束后的那期《月刊排球》，封面人物就是木兔，而导语是：“我不要前五，我只要第一。”

木兔没去上大学。他毕业后直接签约了顶级俱乐部。这种生活离月岛实在太遥远了，他没法想象这是种怎样的生活。他们失去联络后月岛经常在推特上看到木兔的动向。木兔喜欢发意义不明的短句，配上一堆莫名其妙的EMOJI，或者突然冷不丁地纠结起某些语词的用法、咨询起网友——每次看到木兔不正确地使用日本语的时候月岛都有一种纠正他的冲动——但他没有。这些推特没有提供任何关于木兔的生活的信息。

两个星期前，他们乌野到琦玉进行暑假合宿时，听赤苇说，木兔如今正在新签约的俱乐部训练营里，如火如荼地和新队友们进行训练。说罢，赤苇又传达了木兔给合宿中的大家的鼓励，搞得整个场地都沸腾了起来。日向和国王大人一起大吵大闹，喊着“职业！！！”，而月岛萤自己面无表情。

第一次见面开始，他就觉得自己和木兔不是一个世界的人。所以听到这个消息他并不惊讶，只觉得理所应当。虽然他队友中也有天才和怪物，但月岛和他们之间的距离实在是太近了，仿佛失败时会感觉到一样的失落，进步时也能结出一样的果实。可木兔的存在，则远得不似真实。

一直做赢家，究竟是怎样的感觉？

听完了同一支乐队的两张专辑，公交车也摇摇晃晃地把他带到了目的地。路程比他想象的要短一些。他朝着电话中约定好的地点走去。现在人流量不算大，月岛没费什么劲就看到了木兔。他看到，木兔似乎正和身边不认识的大叔兴高采烈地聊着天。月岛不急不慢地走了过去，很快木兔就注意到了他。他看到木兔立刻和那个大叔说了句什么，接着便一路小跑着过来，停在月岛面前。

“阿~月~！竟然真的来接我了，我好感动啊！！从你家里到车站竟然有这么远啊？我真的等了好久啊！对了你知道吗，刚刚和我说话的人是我的粉丝哦！我竟然在宫城县也有粉丝啊！”面前的木兔穿着粉红T桖、麻叶纹短裤，脚踩AJ，白灰的头发精神地向上竖着，兴高采烈，手舞足蹈，旁若无人，一如既往的聒噪。月岛感觉有点丢人，有种扭头就走撇清关系的冲动。接着他发现木兔两手空空，身上只挎了个腰包，没有其他任何行李。

“小事一桩，木兔前辈……话说你就带了这么点儿行李？”

“是啊！”

“啧。”这个男人和他记忆中的没有任何区别。确实就是木兔本兔。

“你刚刚咂舌了吧阿月！”

月岛只感觉无力。

“你突然来宫城是要做什么啊木兔前辈？”

“当然是旅游啊！毕竟，说走就走的旅行，是真男人的浪漫啊！”

“那你有什么想去的地方吗？有什么打算吗？要玩几天？”

“唔嗯……”木兔的表情变得非常苦恼：“就是因为完全不知道才打电话找你啊，感觉阿月非常靠谱的样子，和你待在一起的话应该没问题吧？！”

听完这句话，月岛一路的不快终于爆发了。他语气很不耐烦地说道：“你连这点计划都没有吗？！你究竟是来干什么的啊？给人添麻烦的吗？既然已经是成年人了，就麻烦你自己好好安排所有事情啊！”

月岛的语气很重，说完后，木兔原本兴高采烈的神情一下消失了。他看起来很受伤，很困惑，像个做错事的孩子，却又不知道自己究竟哪里做错了。木兔的呼吸声在嘈杂的环境里一下变得清晰可闻了。

月岛当即就后悔自己的话了。无论对方是不是一个不熟悉的他校前辈，他都不该说这种话的。他想到该道歉，却没说出口。

是木兔先开口的。

“……我知道了，月。我立刻就回去，马上就回去……我现在就去办票。”

面前的木兔，看起来相当消沉。如果是过去的月岛，一定会心想“太好了！”，一定会回答“那就好，请回吧”。甚至就在一分钟前，他就是这么想的。月岛萤，永远尖锐、刻薄又果断，永远对自己看不惯的事第一时间口出恶言，而理由也很简单，因为他永远都是对的。

这就是问题所在。

他喉结动了动，酝酿了一会儿，最后对着萎靡的木兔开口道：

“木兔前辈，出门至少带了现金和银行卡吧？”

“……带了。”木兔回答得很快，仿佛害怕月岛再说出什么尖锐的指责来。

“那就跟我走吧。”

月岛指了指身后，让木兔跟上他，然后转身离开了出站口；而萎靡不振的木兔忙不迭地跟在他身边，更像个被责骂的小孩。这就是问题所在，他以前没意识到过，菅原学长他们为了保持队内的氛围的和平做出了多少努力。

自从IH预选赛的决赛输了以后，他和日向之间几乎没有说过十句话。影山说他在课间撞见谷地一个人偷偷哭泣。两个星期前的合宿中，他和山口大吵了一架，到现在都没有和好。

他就像一只骄傲、好斗又记仇的乌鸦。他总是在乎自己的感受、自己的正确性远胜于任何其他。连国王大人都主动关心起其他人了，他依然我行我素，死不回头。

月岛边向前走着、边看着手机，而出了仙台站后沉默了一路的木兔，终于有些不确定地开口了：

“阿月，要去哪里啊？……不用我回东京了吗。”

“今天不回了。”他生硬地答道：“你之前买返程票了吗？”

“……买了。是明天下午的。”

“那就好，跟着我。”

月岛领着他走到了公交上车点，然后上了一辆等待着的公车。在车上，月岛一直一言不发地划着手机。而旁边的木兔一直在不停的偷瞄他，想和他说点什么。可月岛一直忙着做手里的事情，头也不抬。然后，又过了一段时间，月岛的手机屏幕上方浮动出一条提醒。

木兔光太郎更新了一条推文。

他点了进去，上面写道：

木兔光太郎 @bo_ku_tooo · 30s

脑子一发热，然后做了蠢事……月亮啊惩罚我吧。

啊。

短短的、干干净净的一句话。没有乱七八糟的语法，没有意义不明的EMOJI。月岛大约知道，那个“月亮”是指自己。

怎么感觉自己和坏人一样？月岛胡思乱想着，点进了评论。木兔的推特上的粉丝很多，不少人是因为他的讲话方式喜欢上他的。也许他那些推特粉丝会担心吧？月岛在评论中看到很多和他想象中如出一辙的关心句子。他摇了摇头，又把注意力转移回原本正在做的事情。

终于，把该做的事一件件安排好以后，月岛松了一口气。其实他现在应该打破沉默，和木兔聊几句，说说他刚才做了什么；可这种情况下又感觉语言无用了。

月岛又拿起手机，随便刷了起来。回复了几条LINE，看了几眼INS，再次打开了推特，看看木兔刚刚发的那条。接着，一条新评论突兀地映入他的眼帘：“木兔你怎么回事？怎么不接电话？你突然翘了训练是干什么去了？在高中的比赛里当明星就能这么看不起人吗？”

而没等月岛细看，那条评论就连带着那条推特一起被删掉了。月岛抬起头来，看了一眼旁边正低下头专心滑手机的木兔的侧脸。他正小幅度皱着眉头，噘着嘴，脸上的不高兴一点都没有消去。

原来如此。

月岛忍不住叹了口气。

真麻烦啊……

……

下车后，远远得已经能看见蓝色的大海了。海就在天际线交界处，闪烁着银色的光。海风潮湿，但是吹拂时依旧惬意。天气十分晴朗。不知为何，压在月岛心头的那块别扭的巨石突然间神秘失踪了。他的脚步又一次轻快了起来。

“阿月，我们要去哪啊？”

“住的地方。”

“诶？”木兔的表情很呆，月岛突然生出了点恶作剧的心情。

“是天桥。毕竟现在旅馆都都没有空房间了，所以我们现在要去天桥。”

木兔走在他旁边，捂住了心口：“唔，天桥啊……你说的没错，我木兔光太郎啊，就是该住在天桥底下的男人啊……”

“还算有自知之明呢，木兔前辈。走吧。”

月岛有点想笑了。他知道自己的个性有多恶劣，但木兔配合到了这个程度，他都有点想领着木兔到天桥下面走一圈了。木兔大概真会被吓到吧。然后，自己就一个人坐车回家、看没看完的纪录片……对着这些好脾气、又很好玩的前辈，他大概可以一直撒娇、一直作弄下去。

他领着木兔走到了和房东商量好的见面地点。期间木兔的状态一直在“阿月，我不想住天桥嘛！”和“我就是属于天桥的男人……”之间来回切换。等了十分钟左右，期间黑尾还发来了消息：

**[木兔真到宫城找你了？？拜托你对他好点，不要让这个稀有的单细胞自生自灭，前辈求你了！]**

他回复：

**[哈哈。我也大脑一片空白呢。要是恍惚中把木兔前辈卖给割器官的黑帮也不是没有可能呢。]**

**[别说那么恐怖的话！]**

等见了房东，月岛要来木兔的证件，拿着一起给房东办完手续后，木兔还很呆地问了一句：“月啊，在宫城县睡天桥难道还要办手续吗？”

月岛拿着钥匙，边寻找着属于他们的房间，边回答道：

“当然不啊。”

“……？”

他打开了正确的房门，对木兔说：“晚上住民宿。刚刚在车上订的。”

狭小但是一片亮堂的米白色榻榻米房间展示在两人眼前。

月岛先走了进去，打开了空调。“没宾馆了，所以就找了这家。图片上看上去还行，而且电器浴室都齐全，就定了。现在看着虽然小了点，但是住一夜完全够了。明天你坐新干线回去就行。”

木兔跟着脱了鞋走进了房间。他探头探脑地在房间中四处张望着，看着干净的浅色榻榻米和站着的月岛，似乎终于反应过来发生了什么。他放下了挎包，脸上浮现出了有生机的表情。

“喔喔……”

“啊，当然，我当然不会请客的，木兔前辈。”说着月岛伸出了一只手，示意“给钱”。

“不用睡天桥了？”

“你要是想去喂蚊子的话，我不会拦你。”

“阿月，你，你这家伙真的是……月，你实在是太！……”

木兔终于反应过来发生了什么。他看上去感动的要死，丢了手里的东西，大张着手臂就要扑到月岛身上，嘴里还胡言乱语着什么“我就知道我不是该睡天桥的男人”、“我超强”，月岛手忙脚乱地推着木兔，在木兔说出最后一句话前连忙拿手捂他的嘴。别说了，他心想。他并不需要最后那句话，因为他知道这一切都是……

木兔扭头躲闪着他的手，大声说道：“真谢谢你啊，阿月！你真是个好人啊！”

这就是月岛最讨厌木兔的一点。他“啧”了一声，扭过头去，甚至都懒得推开他了，任由木兔抱着。木兔身上热腾腾的，还都是刚刚路上流的汗，脏兮兮、黏答答的。其实他并不讨厌。木兔只是太过率直、太过真诚了；他就像是个孩子，叫喊着“我要吃最大最好吃的蛋糕！”而他总能得到。

月岛其实很羡慕他。不是“得到”的那一部分，而是“叫喊”的那部分。啊，“得到”的那一部分也稍微有一点。

他拍了拍木兔的肩膀，让他松开手，然后转过身。他低着头在手机上打着“今天东京的朋友来找我玩，已经安排好住处了，明天回家，不用准备饭了”发给他妈妈。现在已经快六点了。也许家里已经准备好晚饭了……他在心中默默地道着歉。

发完后他装作不经意地问道：“既然木兔前辈来了宫城，那你在俱乐部的集训是结束了吗？”

木兔听到他的问题后先是一惊，整个身体跳了一下，然后又软绵绵地垮了下来，然后摸着头说：“是，呃……是，是结束了。”

月岛的妈妈回复的很快，叫他注意安全、好好玩。鉴于月岛从小就是独立性强又能照顾好自己的孩子，他的家人一直非常信任他。他放下手机，揣进口袋。然后看着木兔随意地问道：“那木兔前辈下午想吃点什么？”

“唔、呃，那就烤肉……不，泡面就可以了！”

“好吧。那我就去吃烤肉了，前辈自己在家买泡面吃？”

“诶诶诶诶诶——阿月这样很过分啊不要诶——”

他看着跺脚的木兔，感觉很好笑。还记得去年刚和对方认识的时候，他总是因为木兔的直率吃瘪。然而等他们关系变熟后，把自己吃过的憋报复回去好像变得轻而易举——尤其在木兔莫名其妙变得消极的时候。有时候他感觉自己好像个恶魔。

“那就一起走吧。吃烤牛舌吧，宫城名菜哦。”他笑眯眯地转过身：“因为木兔前辈是我认识的唯一一个进入职业排球圈的人，到时候一定要好好和我说说职业排球究竟是怎么样的呢。我真的很好奇呢。”

月岛发誓，看着别人一下子变得全身紧张、出汗、顾左右而言他、局促不安绝对是最有趣的事。修改一下措辞，他就是恶魔。

……

然而，在他们吃烤肉时，两人什么都没聊。

当滚烫的铁板放上鲜嫩的牛舌，原本红色的肉颜色变深、开始滋滋地冒油时，他们俩除了感叹“真好吃”以外，一致保持了沉默。月岛有自己的心事，而他知道木兔也有。他们两人身后都有一大堆自己尚未解决的破事。在这种本该由快乐和享受组成的情形下，选择互相伤害并没有任何意义。

事实上，木兔在途中，还是说了一句话。

“呃，阿月。……你想听职业排球的话，那我只能说一句话。”

“什么？”

“真是七层地狱。”

“哈哈。”

“阿月你现在高二了吧。第一次当前辈感觉如何？IH打得怎么样？”

月岛放下了手里的饮料，看着烤盘上的抽油烟筒。

“七层地狱啊。“

“哈哈。”

……

从烤肉店出来的时候，天色已经有些深了。东方是一片深蓝宝石般的静谧，而西方的天际是滚滚云朵和一丝斜阳，海面不再是闪光的宝石。起风了，正好吹散了白日蒸腾的暑气。木兔和月岛在沉默中达成了协议，一起在海滨大道上散着步。被斜阳漆红的铁灰色大海就在左手边，一刻不停地合唱。

“我讨厌大海。”

走了一会儿，木兔突然说道。

“呃，不对。我的意思不是我讨厌大海，其实和朋友一起去海边玩真的很有趣。我很不喜欢自己一个人走在大海边啊。”

“所以？”

“我不知道，阿月。为什么大海会这——么大？甚至都看不到边！这些水是无穷无尽的吗？”

“我以为你会是喜欢大海的类型。‘海的男儿木兔光太郎’之类的呢。”

风越来越大，气温稍微有些低了。月岛抬起头，才发现深色的天空已经缀满了厚重的乌云。

“嘿！你别说，这听起来真的很棒！……但是我已经不是原来那个木兔了。”

“怎么？”

“你不要嘲讽我……我其实不是集训结束正在休假，我……从集训逃了。”

“哇哦。”月岛感叹的声音毫无起伏。之前看到那条推特评论时，他已经想过事情是这样了。

“来吧，向我开炮吧阿月，快说我是个白痴废物甚至比不上沙滩上的小螃蟹，因为它们至少会遵守规则日出而作日落而息，我真是没用的男人……”

“哈哈。”这回月岛倒是笑得真情实感：“这就是你怎么看我的？一个时时刻刻都以伤害他人感情为乐的人？”

点点的雨滴降落，打在他们的发旋上。很快，整片地面也被水滴沾湿了。

“呃，不是吗？黑尾不是说过每个人都有自己的人设什么的，他的人设是保持神秘，而你的人设就是尖酸刻薄。”

“那家伙真是个——嘛，算了。不管他了。你知道，乌野在宫城县的IH预选赛决赛上输了的事吧？”

“呃，不知道？”

“现在你知道了。”

现在，夏季暴雨才真的倾盆而下了。

……

月岛和木兔沿着海滨大道跑了一会，才找到了一个避雨的地方。那是一个公交车站，亭子下空无一人，倒是站亭上的灯还尽职尽责亮着。两个人都淋得像落汤鸡，马路上的车辆溅着暴雨在他们面前穿行。

“啊，毁了我绝妙的发型！真谢谢你，大海！”

月岛拧干了T桖里的水，靠在站台下的广告牌上，看着木兔揉着湿漉漉的头发对大海发脾气。

“所以……你怎么不说呢。如果你不喜欢大海的话，你该从一开始就告诉我，我就不会带你来海边了。也许我们能爬爬山什么的。”

“你没给我机会啊，阿月！你从一开始就把所有的事都决定好了。哎，这几个月的我，也很习惯听别人的指令、做别人要我做的事了……”

“那还真抱歉，但是你先给我打电话的，你该有我是个怎样的人的觉悟。”

“啊，阿月，我不是……”

“话又说回来，木兔前辈你为什么要选择逃到宫城来？你可以去大阪、京都、奈良、一大堆的地方。就算在宫城，你也可以选择联系泽村学长、日向、任何人。为什么是我？”

“我就是突然想到啊……”

“是因为和一个更失败的失败者在一起才会显得你不那么失败吗？”

“阿月。”木兔看着他的表情近乎震惊。双眼瞪大，嘴唇微张，水珠从他下垂的头发上滑下来，受伤极了。

又来了。

“抱歉，木兔……学长。我并不是那个意思。我只是……”月岛用手捂住了脸。

这就是为什么月岛比起和别人交流，更喜欢自己把事情处理好。各做各的，各司其职，每个人尽自己最大的努力！这样事情就会是完美的，就会不出茬子，一切都会变好。直到……直到田中学长指着他的脸大喊：“你小子，这样根本不是在做一个好前辈！”

是啊，他并不是一个好前辈，因为他根本就没有弟弟妹妹，只有一个想尽办法让他开心的哥哥，他从小就习惯于被年长者照顾而不是照顾别人。但是在IH预选上，像春高输给鸥台一样输给了伊达工——这难道是他没做一个好前辈的错吗？

“没关系，月岛。也许你说没错也不一定……”木兔一屁股坐到了水泥地上，抱住了膝盖。

“不是！你是真正的明星选手……“

“明星……哈，你刚刚说话像赤苇。过去，我相信自己是明星，他也相信我是明星，所以我真的成了明星。”

“说到这个，你为什么没去找赤苇？”

“你也知道枭谷在IH预选时的情况吧？我们五个三年级队员离队后，赤苇的压力可大极了。”

“啊，我知道。”

“春高让我以为自己已经是个成熟的王牌了。赤苇现在日子难过，我希望他能在依赖一下我。我不想让他难上加难。”

“然后你就来找我了。”月岛噗的一声笑了出来：“怎么，是我就无所谓了？”

“因为阿月毕竟是阿月嘛……”

“那，职业训练到底是怎样的。真有那么可怕吗？”

“是……和陌生人一直训练，得不到教练的重视，被编入二队，有正式比赛的时候不能上场，就算是训练赛，如果一直出错的话也真会被换下场……这种感觉糟透了，阿月。我知道以前枭谷的教练和队友都对我非常好，但是我不知道原来有这——么好。”

“这听起来完全是你自己的错，木兔前辈。”

“是啊。也许半年前的我还是明星……但现在的我，已经不再发光了。”

木兔抱着膝盖，叹了口气。月岛看着站外的雨幕和木兔，也叹了口气。

木兔实在消极过头了。

“你是逃出来散心的，而我带你出来玩也是为了散心。结果我们现在，却困在暴雨里，还难过的要命。”

“是啊……对不起，阿月。”

“这不是你的错，木兔前辈。”

月岛也一屁股坐到了木兔的身边，抱起了膝盖。有些冷了，外面的大雨看起来似乎永远都不会停。

“阿月，要是这场雨永远都停不下来就好了。”木兔把头埋到了膝盖里：“这样明天就不会到来。”

过了好一会儿，月岛回答道：

“从一开始，我们就不该聊到那些话题啊。”

“是谁先开始的？”

“是你。刚刚在路上突然就开始说这些了。”

“……不对，是你吧阿月，要不是之前你一直提起这些事，我也不会一直去想啊。”木兔的头搭在了月岛肩膀上，世界在雨的轰鸣中如此寂静。

“……那就是我的错。抱歉我不该为了玩弄你的心灵故意揭你痛处。”

“原谅你了。”

月岛轻轻握着木兔的手，终于和他在大雨中接起吻来。

……

就像一场午夜奔逃，没有目的，也无法停留。

就在他们浑身湿漉漉地滚到榻榻米上时，没人想明天该怎么样。月岛急促地亲吻着木兔的嘴唇，毛手毛脚地脱着他已经湿透的T桖衫。他用手指压着木兔的嘴唇，然后因为木兔的舔吻心跳加快。这才对，这才正常。他失去了太多的东西，甚至在几个月前，他失去了长久埋藏在心中的秘密爱情。在这里，没人该记得明天。

“阿月，阿月。”木兔的嗓音这时响起。他拽着月岛的领子：“你总在渴求什么东西。你究竟想要什么，你应该说出来。你该表达出来，否则我又怎么知道？”

“不是说好不再提这些事情了吗？”月岛把头埋在木兔的脖颈之间，深深吸了一口气。

“没错。可是我想听。快说‘我想要你，木兔学长’吧，阿月。”

月岛笑出了声。

“可是木兔学长，说出来后，又能改变什么呢？”

月岛的嗓音就像滑过耳边的蜜糖。

“现在的我也不知道了……不过，我一定会更喜欢你。”

“那好吧。我想要你，木兔学长。我需要你。怎么样，现在，有没有觉得自己好像一个英雄？”

“哈，你做到了嘛，月岛同学。”

投入热潮之前，月岛转头看到，窗外树影，在雨中摇曳。


End file.
